


Карандашом

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, penguin_in_glasses



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 10:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguin_in_glasses/pseuds/penguin_in_glasses
Summary: Рисование — якорь в мире Клэри





	Карандашом

**Author's Note:**

> автор вдохновлялся эссе Сары Кросс из сборника рассказов под редакцией Кассандры Клэр и артом авторства Кассандры Джин.
> 
> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213526240.htm 
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

Единственной константой в поехавшем с привычных рельс мире оставался скетчбук.   
  
Небольшого формата, недорогой, с чуть шершавыми листами. С набросками деревьев, зданий, Манхэттенского моста, летящих птиц, животных на водопое, драконов и необычных существ из книг и онлайн-игр, эмблем для столько раз менявшей название группы Саймона.  
  
Штрих, штрих, штрих.  
  
Карандаш едва слышно шуршит по бумаге, но теперь из-под заточенного грифеля появляются то увиденный во время визита к Королеве Благого Двора диковинный цветок, то убитая в недавнем патруле парочка демонов шакс, то простой узор по краю Чаши смерти, то очень похожий на Грэмпи Кэта Чёрч.  
  
Линия, пара штрихов, линия.  
  
Иногда штрихи и линии складываются в лица. Магнус, Рафаэль, Майя. Алек, Изабель. Охотница в очках, имени которой Клэри не знает, но иногда сталкивается у лифтов.  
  
Джейс частый гость в скетчбуке, но если обычно все свои наброски Клэри заканчивает до практически готовых рисунков, то изображения Джейса либо так и остаются лишь очертаниями, либо не имеют лица; только одно практически закончено. Но стоит открыть страницу и увидеть тщательно прорисованные глаза, как желание захлопнуть блокнот становится непреодолимым.   
  
Клэри всегда этому желанию проигрывает.  
  
Наверное, где-то глубоко внутри она просто боится, что случайно «вытащит» второго Джейса. Или же просто оправдывает себя этим, иррационально боясь своих способностей – кто знает, что может случиться в открывшемся магическом мире.  
  
Несколько листов содержат изображение Себастьяна. Охотник из Лондона красив, умён, обходителен, с оружием обращается прекрасно, а глубокий голос и британский акцент уже очаровали всю женскую часть Института. С чуть сероватого листа Верлак улыбается нешироко и чуть смущенно, но отчего-то хочется взять жирный карандаш и закрасить чёрным ему глаза.  
  
Штрих, штрих, лёгкое движение пальцем.  
  
На страницах скетчбука побывали даже Председатель Мяо, комната с вычурными креслами из отеля «Дю Морт», вид из окна «Нефритового Волка» и старшие Лайтвуды. Но отчего-то Саймона на них было не найти.  
  
Клэри не знает, почему так. Эмблемы для группы, гитара и музыкальные инструменты, менора и звезды Давида, Элейн и Ребекка Льюисы – да. Но не он сам. Наверное, за всё время их знакомства она слишком привыкла к тому, что её верный друг всегда рядом. Тот практически никогда не лез к ней во время рисования, просто продолжая о чём-то говорить или готовиться к очередной партии в «Подземелья и Драконы», иногда отпуская возмущённые или радостные комментарии. Она сама показывала ему свои наброски, если, конечно, дело не касалось группы – тогда у Саймона отобрать скетчбук было сложно, а вклиниться в поток слов – и вовсе нереально. Здесь можно было найти даже гордую надпись на одном из листов «Заговор морской капусты», перечеркнутую трижды тонкой линией – это Саймон, увидев набросок и придя в восторг, вдохновился и решил снова поменять название.  
  
Штрих, линия, движение пальцем.  
  
Скетчбук начат не так давно, но тёмная обложка из искусственной кожи с парой потёртостей и царапиной хранит целую вереницу воспоминаний. Радостных, грустных, плохих, тревожных, хороших – она хранит все.  
  
Стук в дверь вырывает Клэри из отрешенного состояния, на пороге появляется Изабель.  
  
На только законченном наброске – непослушные вихры, тонкие пальцы, очки, гитара, склоненная шея и пышные соцветия герани. Клэри давит желание вырвать лист и захлопывает скетчбук.   
  
Комок в горле проглотить не выходит.


End file.
